Mikaeus
Mikaeus was a white-aligned human cleric and the Lunarch of the Church of Avacyn, the highest post a human could hold in the church. As such he was one of the few humans present to witness the battle between Avacyn and Griselbrand and their imprisonment within the Helvault. In the archangel’s absence he lead the Church and the human population of Innistrad before he was killed during the invasion of Geralf and Gisa. He was resurrected by Liliana Vess to find the whereabouts of Griselbrand. Avacyn’s Imprisonment One full moon lit night the demon Griselbrand committed an act of unprecedented boldness and heresy: he landed on the Helvault itself and challenged Avacyn to a battle. Mikaeus, his highest ranking bishops and Avacyn’s entire host witnessed the battle between the archangel and demon and their imprisonment within the Helvault. To avoid a mass panic, Mikaeus and his bishops decided that the truth about what happened to Avacyn will be kept secret. This became increasingly challenging as the protective wards and prayers began to fail due to Avacyn’s imprisonment. Mikaeus encouraged the faithful to keep in faith that Avacyn will return. The Siege of Thraben The siblings Geralf and Gisa, having laid the Moorlands to waste in their necrowars, took advantage of the weakening of the protective wards and forged an uneasy truce. Combining their forces they set their eyes on the high city of Thraben and the large amount of bodies within it. After Lothar, the Guardian of Thraben went missing Mikaeus placed the defense of Thraben in the hands of Thalia. While making an entry in his journal someone knocked at his door. When Mikaeus opened the door he was assaulted by Geralf, who had slipped past the defenses of Thraben, killed him and cut out his heart. After Thalia destroyed the undead army with some quick thinking to came to tell Mikaeus about the victory only to find his mutilated corpse. To avoid a panic and lowering morale Mikaeus’s death was kept a secret and he was interred unceremoniously into the tomb of the Lunarchs. Mikaeus Unhallowed Mikaeus was buried but would not enjoy the Blessed Sleep. Liliana Vess was searching the plane of Innistrad for her demonic master Griselbrand and a source pointed her to the Skirsdag cult in Thraben. She confronted the leader of the cult, who was also a bishop in the Church of Avacyn, and after a brief skirmish learned the only person who knew about the whereabouts of Griselbrand was the Lunarch Mikaeus. Liliana met the stitcher Geralf and persuaded him to tell her the whereabouts of Mikaeus. She learned that Geralf had killed Mikaeus and the Lunarch was now entombed. Liliana quickly made her way to the Lunarch’s Crypt and raised him from the dead. The unhallowed Mikaeus told Liliana about Griselbrand’s battle with Avacyn and their current imprisonment within the Helvault. In-Game References Represented by the Following Cards Mikaeus, the Lunarch Mikaeus, the Unhallowed Associated Artwork Nevermore Quoted or Referred to Abbey Griffin Angel‘s Tomb Dearly Departed Urgent Exorcism Walking Corpse Category:Human Category:Zombie Category:Innistrad Storyline